Solitude
by The Blue Titan
Summary: Red Star was always a loner, an outcast shunned by his people… but maybe tomorrow it shall be different? Dedicated to WinterRae. Set near start of Snowblind


**Solitude**

**Summary: **Red Star was always a loner, an outcast shunned by his people… but maybe tomorrow it shall be different? (Set near start of Snowblind)

**Author note: **Dedicated to Winter-Rae, a fellow Red Star lover.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of the Teen Titans. I also don't own Winter, the bear or the awesome little snow-mobiles with lasers.

Cold, wintery winds swept across the little city in Siberia. Nearly everyone, except a couple of stray animals, was inside, recovering what little warmth they had. On the outskirts of the city, near a forest, a bear forlornly bellowed, one of its feet caught in a metal bear trap.

A lone, hooded figure whose face was concealed in darkness, confidently strode towards the trapped animal as the steel chains rattled. The figure, as if sensing the bears' fear, calmly muttered in a soft voice "Do not fear, micha, I have come to help you".

A warning growl escaped the bears' maw, distrust in his eyes. The man- based on the depth of his voice- opened the huge clamp and set the bear free. The bear ran away, leaving paw-prints in cool, white snow. A small feeling of justice was felt in the man. He usually helped out the animals in need, as it reminded of him, in the way he could never be free… unless someone came to aid him, like he did with every animal he met.

Suddenly, a gruff accented voice yelled "He steals our catch! Get him!" A group of male hunters appeared, suggesting that they set the trap. They charged at him, ready to fight. He ran into the forest dominated by pine trees.

After departing from there, he swiftly skidded near a snow-covered cliff, narrowly missing falling over the edge. The hunters surrounded him as he turned back to face them. He scanned for a way out, but he didn't succeed.

"Please, I do not wish to hurt anyone" he spoke with urgency, his left arm in front of him, trying to ward off the men.

They harshly laughed.

"He does not wish to hurt us" the one who looked like the leader cruelly mocked in his Russian accent. "No, my friend, it shall be you in pain … and this is something we do quite well" The group neared him, weapons ready to be used.

_Evil, little…_ the loners' thoughts are cut short as he muttered "While you have the chance". His hooded face glowed a dangerous light red. He felt his anger… his fear… transformed into power as the leader ordered his men to run. The hunters scarpered as a painful yelling was heard. A vicious red cyclone of radiation was unleashed where he stood. The snow is forcefully swept away by the much greater source.

The power slowly goes, as the man, nearly in tears, shakily stands up. He allowed himself to cry. As a tear trickled down his cheek, he wondered if tomorrow would be any different.

His hood had flown off, revealing his face. He had reddish hair, with strange green eyes and was quite muscular.

He wiped the tear off, as he recovered from his destructive out-burst. The figure trekked back to his house, which was never really a home for him. He felt oddly peaceful when he went walking. Perhaps, he liked it so much because he didn't feel as isolated when he was around nature.

He returned to his habitual abode, a single building on top of a lonely hill. The systematic doors opened. He passed his garage, where a few snow-mobiles were, unused but in perfect condition. The man sealed himself in his room. He reminisced on his single bed about his past.

His name was originally Leonid Kovar, but he decided to call himself Red Star. It seemed fitting as his power was as harmful as a star exploding. The man used to be a captain in the Russian army. He trained as hard as the other men even though he was recruited at the age of sixteen. Leonid also had a love interest with a person named Winter, a Canadian adolescent.

After about a year, everything seemed fine… until the day his general told him that if he was to fight for his country, he had to trial in an experiment for the "perfect" soldier. Leonid was slightly hesitant but his patriotic morals made these doubts disappear. He was injected with unknown substances, his body growing muscles in a matter of minutes.

They sent him out to test his abilities. His superhuman strength destroyed the on-coming war vehicles, he finally felt as though he was as strong as all the other soldiers… until a sudden flash of pain ached his body. Leonid saw the scientists dart away, as his body unleashed an uncontrollable amount of power. Red plasma upturned the earth and the training area was destroyed, beyond repair even.

Once the ache finally subsided, he fled, as his commanding officer stared at him disgust his eyes. Red Star found this structure, and, after some fixing up, he made it liveable. It had been exactly a year that he had been living in seclusion from the city. He had plenty of time to do what he always wanted to do, including making the snowmobiles from scrap metal on the outskirts of the city. He made a place to successfully shed his power without harming anyone. His loneliness was constantly with him, reminding him for what he thought he was… a malformed person, not worthy enough to be respected.

Red Star closed his eyes. Even though he was in the army, he loved animals of any kind, so, if he had to live his life again he would become a vet, or someone who rescued creatures in need. He wished he could see Winter again, to embrace her for another time. He went to a deep slumber, as he dreamt of a better life.

The next day, he woke up to the proximity alarm that he installed. Red Star hurriedly jogged outside, through the hazardous blizzard that tried to engulf him. He slowed down, as he saw a young female fall into the snow. She whispered "Robin…" before she passed out. The blizzard overwhelmed her, ensnaring her within.

Red Star grabbed her up, and hoisted her over his shoulder. His faced glowed radioactively, as he confused the girl for Winter for a moment. He soon realised this person was different from her unusual auburn hair to her vibrant purple suit.

_Who knows… she may need my help, _he thought as he returned to the house… but little did he know, that _he _was the person who was going to receive assistance.

**Author note: **I apologise for not writing any more stories, I have been busy over the last few weeks. Also, it is Winter-Rae as Winter and I realise the ending is a little rushed…anyway, second one-shot, please review and have a pleasant day.


End file.
